


Зверь (The Beast)

by unholy_vision



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь врат, сквозь которые он проникает в наши души</p><p>His Seven Gates to penetrate our souls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зверь (The Beast)

1.  
— Смотри, — его нет рядом, но я слышу его шёпот каждой клеткой своего тела; он застилает мой слух, он застилает мой разум, оставив другому застилать взор. — Смотри: это вдохновение, как оно есть. Это искусство, как оно есть; это то, что я люблю в тебе. Безукоризненная чистота молодого человеческого тела создана для художников, а художники созданы для неё. Запечатлей это, увековечь это, увековечь красоту и жизнь, всё то, что зовётся бренным. Сделай это для меня. Сделай это для себя. Ты же не позволишь своим глазам упустить что-то, их всецело достойное?  
Я слушаю. Я зачарована. Мною владеет паралич, сверкающий как полуночная звезда или ожерелье на шее возлюбленной. Я более не испытываю плотского влечения к женскому телу, но — он прав: я полна вожделения к красоте. Я застала эту красоту случайно, но это ничто не значит. Я отпускаю его голос, я толкаю приоткрытую дверь, позволившую мне увидеть её: вышедшую к себе после купания, обнажённую, безупречную, с кавалькадой крупных влажных пепельных кудрей, ссыпавшихся по бледной, как у всех тивианок, спине.  
— Сестра, — говорю я. — Останься. Затвори окна. Я хочу тебя нарисовать.  
Она испугана, она прижимает тонкий халат к груди, и сквозь него выступают затвердевшие от прохлады высокие соски. Глаза у неё большие и чёрные, как у морлийского оленя, и даже сейчас полны греха, какой она сполна выпускает наружу во время ритуалов. В этих глазах я вижу отражение собственного ажиотажа; мой взгляд пиршествует, мои руки дрожат нетерпением.

2.  
— А теперь замолчи, — велит он, и меня сотрясает боль. Каждый раз, когда он уходит, я думаю, что хуже быть уже не может, и каждый раз обманываюсь. — Не говори ни слова. Всё хорошо. Всё так, как ты того хотела. Всё так, как только может быть. Я здесь, мои руки на твоих плечах, в чём ещё ты можешь нуждаться? Отложи свои дневники. Ты неправа. Ты лжёшь сама себе. Открой глаза, и ты увидишь, как светел день. Никому и никогда не отдавалось укрыть от тебя истинного положения дел; отчего же ты плачешь сейчас так безутешно? Ты недооценила себя. Ты перенапряглась. Замолчи и утри слёзы, а затем отдохни. Завтра тебе станет легче.  
Всё то, что я для него делала, рассыпано передо мною бесполезным жалким костяным ворохом, которому отказали в любви. Моя собственная настоящая суть отвратительна мне, так она неприглядна. Боль терзает меня полчищем жадных падальщиков, презревших тело и взявшихся сразу за душу. Я не могу унять слёз, пока он рядом — и он понимает это, и оттого снова, снова, снова покидает меня. Он лжёт мне каждым своим словом; я поддаюсь ему, я лгу сама. Дрожащими руками — старыми, уродливыми, уродливыми руками — я бросаю этот несчастный дневник в раскалённую пасть камина, я замыкаю рот на замок, я несу бред. Никто никогда не услышит правды — ни о нём, ни обо мне.

3.  
— Ещё, — он доволен. Люблю, когда доволен. — Ещё. Не жалей прута, этот негодяй сполна заслужил его.  
Жарко. Смрадно. Калёное железо. Палёное мясо. Чёрные космы. Лицо в саже. Кричит. Извивается. Признаётся. Стискивает зубы. Белые зубы, заберу. Плачет, большие слёзы. Так надо. Работа. Удовольствие. Платят едой. Не нужна еда, нужно, когда приходит, нужно, когда доволен. Люблю, когда доволен. Много инструментов. Недавно принесли. Только начали. Стоит позади. Дышит в плечи. Гладит по рукам.  
— Такие сильные руки, — хвалит. Люблю, когда хвалит. Сломанные рёбра. Вопит. Рыдает. — Такие праведные руки. Не опускай их. Ты палач, а значит, ты правосудие. Спит ли правосудие, бездействует ли правосудие? О, нет, никогда. В тебе много сил, их хватит на всех, на весь этот город. Только не останавливайся, только не уставай.  
Цепи звенят. Цепи грохочут. Красное и липкое. Капает на пол. Собака чешет ухо. Собака зевает. Сильные руки, много спал, бодр, ел с утра, платят едой. Не нужна еда, нужно, когда не кончается. Нужно, когда доволен. Сегодня будут ещё кричать. Я хороший. Я праведный. Я не устану. Люблю, когда хвалит.

4.  
— Пойдём со мной, — он тянет меня за руку, и я в тысячный раз проклинаю его, потому что мои ноги сами несут меня вперёд, следом за ним. У меня остались дела, но я уже не помню о них. — Ты же помнишь, как проводил сутки и недели в прогулках со мной. Ты сам задавался вопросом: нужно ли мне что-то ещё, кроме этих мостов и переулков? Оставь своё упрямство, иди ко мне. Ты слишком замкнут, ты не видел ещё всего города. Соглашайся, и я проведу тебя.   
Я забываюсь, как только раннее утро смыкается вокруг меня гулкой прозрачной тишиной и пустотой дорог, открытых каждому, желающему их познать. Он не отпускает моей руки, он ведёт меня, куда глаза глядят. Камень под сапогами сменяется землёй, земля низкорослой мягкой травой, трава снова камнем, камень — влажной галькой. Вода навсегда крадёт мои следы, река, ведущая в никуда, убаюкивающе мурлычет мне — как отважному беспечному моряку, с надеждой глядящему в новый, незнакомый горизонт. Здесь я напрочь забываю о прошлом, отрекаюсь от настоящего и любой сообщаемой им ответственности: у меня остаётся только будущее, которое всегда завораживало меня; ублюдок знает, на что давить, знает, чем манить меня к себе.  
— А может быть, ты хочешь домой? — он разворачивается, доверительно и близко заглядывает мне в глаза, кладёт руку мне на щеку. — Только представь: твоя любимая родная Карнака, пьяная от сладкого вина и медовых яблок. Тяжёлые бряцающие серьги в ушах загорелых женщин, надевших цветочные венки и танцующих восторг и молодость, увитые виноградной лозой беседки, бескрайнее ласковое море с белым песчаным пляжем; тебе только и нужно, что оставить своё убежище и найти подходящий корабль. Ты хочешь домой? Признайся. Давай вернёмся туда вместе. Не думай о времени. Ни о чём не думай. Они справятся без тебя, ты очень хорошо их вышколил. Соглашайся.  
Я больше не верю ему, но не верить — это не то же самое, что не слушать. Я слушаю его, и его слова варят мёд из моей собственной крови, и моё собственное сердце превращают в огромное сладкое восковое яблоко, политое этим мёдом. Мне плохо здесь, в Дануолле, я действительно хочу домой; я отвечаю, что подумаю — на самом деле давно уже согласившись.

5.  
— Вперёд, — я вижу приглашающий жест; мне кажется, он издевается. — Теперь всё это принадлежит тебе.  
Он показывает мне роскошный стол, я вижу тошнотворную смерть — изжаренную до хруста, нарезанную на куски, запечатанную в сахар и соль, затравленную уксусом и горчицей. Он показывает мне осетра, а я вижу китобойню; он показывает мне блюдо с виноградом, а я вижу умерщвлённого мною же дворянина, так и брошенного поперёк стола истекать кровью из вскрытого горла точно в молочный соус, поданный к говяжьей печени.   
— Ты же был голоден, — он складывает локти на стол, наклоняет голову, щурится якобы подозрительно. — Не далее как вчера ты собственным клинком вскрывал прямо посреди улицы какую-то жалкую помятую консервную банку, которую украл у зазевавшегося бандита. Не далее как вчера ты тайком взял себе лишний кусок хлеба, обедая в пабе вместе со своими новыми друзьями. Не далее как вчера ты мечтал о куске настоящего мяса. Чем теперь не люб тебе этот пир? Коли не можешь забрать с собой всё — забери хотя бы то, что можешь забрать сейчас. Когда ещё предоставится случай? Я удивлён твоему безразличию. Обычно ты притязателен, жаден и зол.  
Мне противно. Мне омерзительно. Отвращение жадно и с удовольствием жрёт меня самого — режет на полосы мои лёгкие, обгладывает мои рёбра, чистит руки от жил, брезгливо выбрасывает кости. Особняк пуст, играет музыка, в горле першит от одного вида конфетти, брошенная на соседний стул Бойл уже даже не хрипит. Повсюду тела, ослепшие идиотские маски, бесполезные клинки, замершие шарманки; чудовищный осётр с расковырянным боком пялится на меня, острая морда пропахла специями, усы пережарены — прикоснись, обломятся. Я поднимаюсь с места, я поднимаю левую руку.   
К Бойл подбегает крыса, приноравливается к её запястью, с которого сползла перчатка.  
Он предлагал мне пир; мне остаётся только ответить ему взаимностью.

6.  
Темнота поглощает. Темнота лишает рассудка. Темнота развязывает руки, опускает с привязи рассудок, сварливый остервенелый разум, подобный уморенной скукой и бездействием гончей. Что ещё остаётся? Только это.  
Всё хрустит, всё рушится, всё полыхает, всё безумствует, стонет, дёргается и хохочет. Трещит по швам одежда, смыкаются до конвульсий челюсти и до белизны на костяшках пальцы, вместо судорожного выдоха грудь исторгает поистине животный рык, от которого по-животному кривятся губы; головокружительно множатся под веками восходящие волны, тело сходит с ума. Ванны заполняются горячей кровью, тощие руки поправляют под подушкой мешок с костями, вспыхивает над пурпурной свечой лучина, грубые пальцы сгребают в щепоть бледный загривок, немилосердно жалится под скулой щербатый неприбранный пол.  
— Как хорошо, — гневно шепчет и содрогается он, а вместе с ним — вся его Бездна. — Больше.   
Время, имена и сущности стираются о самоё себя в пыль. Нет больше ни времени, ни имён, ни сущностей.   
Ветер подбирает эту пыль. Ветер стирает продажную позолоту с продажной меди; нет больше ни любви, ни искренности.

7.  
— Я, — он благосклонно, почти что нежно раскрывает свои объятия. — Всегда с вами. С каждым из вас. Я смех вашего восторга, я плач вашей печали, я дрожь ваших сомнений и крепость вашей воли. Нет в этом мире одиночества. Я отзываюсь зовущему. Я открываюсь страждущему. Я в каждом из вас. Помните, страдая, помните, радуясь.  
Смотрители украли её дитя, её единственного сына от давно погибшего мужчины, любимого до умопомрачения — и теперь она стучит зубами, скрючившись в холодном грязном углу, подтянув колени к груди, выплакав все слёзы; ей постыл пресный обывательский быт, она хочет прочитать книгу, множество книг, посмотреть множество картин, забраться под капот соколовскому кэбу, взять в руки разводной ключ; он безответно влюблён и уже четырежды отвержен, но любовь его не знает отказов, отчаяния и здравого смысла; когда его отец свалился на работе в паровой котёл, он остался без пайка на эликсиры и скоропостижно заболел, и теперь боится идти воровать и убивать за драгоценную склянку; она сберегла дома добрую большую собаку, она законопатила все щели в доме и вскакивает теперь по ночам, обливаясь ледяным потом, от малейшего шороха, потому что боится крыс; он увидел, как пытают тисками еретические амулеты, и ему вдруг стало страшно, горько и странно, и теперь он не знает ночами покоя, и просит успокоения, всё вспоминая замершую над свечами и рунами мать.  
— Я, — он улыбается, как только может улыбаться отец океана. — Слышу.  
Всё, что едино для этих мыслей, для всех этих истерзанных умов — одно, одно только имя; одно и то же, одно на всех.


End file.
